


After-hours

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [40]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonageAva Hawke and Anders have a quiet moment together.





	After-hours

**Prompt 4:** Anders: A moment of calm, a hand cupping a cheek then brushing back hair, pleased, blue and brown.

 

“Love?”

 

The single word hung in the air of the clinic, sounding both sweet and concerned. It was the end of the day, most of his patients had long since went home or other places for the night. He’d just finished wrapping a bandage around an elven boy’s upper arm. He’d lanced and cleaned a wound that had become infected and festered. After pressing a jar of elfroot salve into the boy’s father’s hands and giving him instructions, he bade the pair farewell. As he was turning toward the direction of the voice, a blur of blue and brown came up to him and wrapped their arms around him.

 

The healer laughed as he gazed down at his unexpected visitor who had her arms wrapped around his middle. Laughing silver eyes looked up into his golden brown ones. In place of her usual mail and plate, she wore a simple blue dress and brown leather outer corset. He let out a snort of amusement after she leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.

 

“Glad I caught you,” she said.

 

“Better you than the templars,” he replied, mirth dancing in his eyes.

 

He couldn’t hold back the chuckle as Ava wore a tiny lop-sided smile, raising a hand as if to give him a swat. Instead, a strong but soft hand cupped his cheek, thumb stroking his skin. Seeing her smile grow gentle and larger made his stomach flutter with butterflies. Maker, more than a year together and more than two years of pining for her in secret and he still got butterflies around her! His eyes slowly drifted shut as he leaned into her hand. He could feel her other hand brushing back a stray lock of his hair, tucking it behind his ear. If he were a cat, he’d be purring.

 

They stood there for an indefinite bit of time, savoring the moment of calm. This was Kirkwall, after all; moments of calm were not exactly common. Any moment, excitement could find them in the form of members of the Carta, Coterie, Templar Order, or perhaps a random blood mage-turned-abomination. Or maybe a dragon would nest in the Bone Pit and Hubert would be in need of their services. Again.

 

“What brings you here, love?” he asked after they reluctantly disentangled.

 

“Aside from having a fever whose only cure is a dashingly handsome mage holding me tight?” she replied playfully, placing the back of a hand to her forehead for dramatic effect.

 

He snickered at her antics and pulled in her in close, stealing a kiss for good measure. He studiously ignored Justice’s complaints that he was wasting time that could be better spent working. Hawke – Ava – was the one thing he and his friend had disagreements about. It wasn’t his fault if his friend couldn’t recognize that she was a good thing. Her happy sigh after their lips parted made him feel pleased with himself.

 

“Come on, you. I’ve got a basket of mother’s puff pastries here waiting for us to take them to the beach,” she grinned.

 

“Well, then. It’d be rude of us to keep them waiting, wouldn’t it?” he smirked back, his hand reaching down for hers and entwining their fingers.

 

After stealing a pastry to nibble on, he locked up the clinic and joined her for a stroll to the shore, arm in arm.


End file.
